


Teaching Alexander

by Warlocked (AlmostSarcastic)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom!Magnus, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I have a problem seriously, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub!Alec, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSarcastic/pseuds/Warlocked
Summary: Alec has been a repressed Sub for all his life. Not only do his parents think he’s straight, they also have no idea that his sexual interests are not-so-vanilla. For years, Alec has to ignore his urges, rarely even having time to touch himself due to sharing a house with his parents and siblings. Then, Alec gets the perfect opportunity to move out: a steal of a condo just a block away from the Institute, where he works as a doctor. And it just so happens that the man in the condo across from his is Magnus Bane, a criminally sexy man who just happens to be a Dom…





	Teaching Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to preface this by saying this is my first work on Archive of Our Own, so I'm a little rusty. I've read on here before, but I don't usually write fanfiction so... Feel free to point out any typos, I'm sure there will be loads. Without further ado, enjoy!

For the third time that week, Alec Lightwood woke up to yelling. He groaned and turned over onto his side, trying desperately to fall back asleep. It was Sunday, his one day off from work, and he was determined to keep his family from ruining it for him. However, the angry shouts continued to invade the silence of his bedroom, keeping him awake. He let out an exasperated sigh as he heard his sister's voice increase in volume. _ What time is it? _ he wondered, turning over again to glance at his clock. He dragged a hand across his face as he glimpsed the numbers on the digital screen.  _ 6 in the morning. Why on Earth are they arguing at 6 in the morning?  _

Alec reluctantly slipped out of bed, wincing as the cold air hit his skin.  _ And Dad turned up the AC? _ "Life just keeps on giving," he muttered to himself. He threw on an old T-shirt and shorts, not wanting to scar his family members with the sight of him in just his boxers. Running a hand through his untamable hair, he stepped out of his room- right into a war zone. 

"That boy-" he heard his mother start.

His sister's voice overwhelmed her. "If you call him 'that boy' one more time, so help me I  **will** pack up my stuff and move in with him. No matter what you think."

"He-"

"His name is Meliorn," she growled. "For once, will you just call him that? He's not an item, he's a person,  **Mother** ." The word was flung like a dagger at Maryse Lightwood. 

It seemed to have struck home since her voice lowered in volume as she tried to reason with her daughter, no doubt uselessly. Once Isabelle Lightwood made up her mind, there was nothing anyone could do to change it. "Meliorn..." The name sounded metallic on her tongue as if it were being forced up and out of her throat. "You barely know him. You've been dating on and off for the past year and you think you're ready to share a flat with him? Don't be naive."

Alec stepped out into the battlefield cautiously, hoping he'd be able to make it through breakfast without being roped into the mother-daughter argument. However, as he crossed over to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, that hope was proven futile.

"Alec," Maryse called out just before his hand touched the coffee pot, "why don't you explain to your sister why this is such a foolish idea? You've always been the sensible one."

Alec could feel his sister's wince and grimace at that. He bit back a sharp reply of, _ She's plenty sensible herself _ , and instead just circumvented the issue. "This house is terribly crowded, with all six of us under one roof." When his mother didn't let up on her expectant stare, he begrudgingly continued, "Though Izzy should not be the one moving out, of all people. To live with Meliorn is too large of a step." He mentally promised to Izzy that he would apologize as soon as their mother was out of earshot.

Maryse seemed to have gotten what she wanted from him, as she moved to leave the room, stopping only to put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and whisper something to her. He couldn't hear what she said, but, from the look on his sister's face, it couldn't have been pleasant.

The moment their mother was gone, Alec faced Izzy, still standing in the middle of the living room. He apologized, “Sorry about that Iz, you know I like Meliorn,” before turning his back to grab a coffee mug from the cabinet. His options were just like the rest of the house- ordinary and impersonal- except for the few shoved near the very back, collecting cities of dust.

He didn’t expect his sister to come up behind him and wrap her arms around his stomach in a hug. He felt her lean on him, a whoosh of breath falling tiredly from her lips. “Alec,” she murmured softly, “you need to get out of here. I’m stuck, at least until I finish beauty school, but you… You could go anywhere you want.”

“Me? Leave New York? Never,” he tried a joke, though it fell flat. “Besides,” he turned around to face her, “I could never leave you and Jace. All of Brooklyn would fall.” He felt a surge of happiness as his sister’s lipsticked mouth quirked up into a smile.

“Good morning Izzy, Alec,” Jace said as he entered the room. “I figured it was safe to come out now that the shrieking had stopped. All the claws away?”

“Yeah, for now,” Izzy replied, pulling away from Alec to meet Jace’s eyes. “We still on for tonight? I could use a night out to distract from everything.”

Jace immediately smiled, salacious and unrestrained. “Hell yeah, we are. You sure you don’t want to come with, Alec?” Of course, the two extroverts of the Lightwood family knew his answer, but that didn’t stop them from asking every time they went out.

“Go clubbing with you two alcoholics? I think I’ll pass.” He tried to turn to brew himself coffee, but Izzy jumped in front of him. He recognized the dangerous glint in her eyes and swallowed hard.  _ Uh oh. What’s she thinking? _

“Fine, you don’t have to join us,” she stated.

_ Wait, what? That isn’t it, that can’t be it _ . He stared at his sister, trying to read the scheming mind behind those pretty brown eyes. Nervously, he waited for her to continue.

“But,” she added, smiling in a way that sent a fearful shiver down Alec’s spine, nothing good ever coming from that expression on her face, “you have to promise to check out the condominiums near your office. I hear they opened up a new wing just recently.”

Alec groaned.  _ Of course. There’s the ulterior motive. _ “Iz, I love you, but no. Why do you want me out of the house so desperately?”

She stepped closer to explain, quieting her voice and pitching it lower. “Alec, if Mom acts like… like she is about Meliorn and I, how is she going to react to anyone you bring home? You’re not a monk, brother mine, you’re going to get a boyfriend eventually.”

“Besides, you look like shit. You have 5-ton bags under your eyes and everything,” Jace chimed in. “You shouldn’t have to wake up so early to get to work, especially with all the hours you put in while you’re there.”

“Also, there’s the fact that you-”

“Alright, alright!” Alec threw his free hand up in front of him. “I’ll check the condos out. No promises though.”

Izzy and Jace turned to each other and high-fived, looking far too smug in Alec's opinion. He glared at them before, finally, brewing himself his coffee. 

\----

Fifteen hours later, after a day of successfully avoiding his family, Alec’s computer was flung down onto his lap. Alec glared at his sister, complaining, “I was reading.”

“Yes, well, you can get back to that after you check out the condos. Unless you’ve changed your mind about going out…” She tapered off into an irritating grin.

_ She knows me far too well for my own good, _ he thought. Sighing heavily, he conceded defeat and opened up his computer. There, already pulled up, was a website detailing the prices and other information of the Shadow Condominiums.  _ Sounds a tad ominous. _ Out loud, he answered, “Iz, how many times have I told you to not touch my laptop?”

“Apparently not enough,” she said, smirking. “What, do you have some dark, horrible secrets on there? Murder plans? Maybe, God forbid, porn?”

Alec blushed and turned away. “No. Just… just don’t mess with my stuff, okay?”

Izzy pretended to think about it, tapping a manicured finger against her lips as if in consideration. “No thanks,” she decided. “Though the problem would solve itself if you just moved out…”

"Yes, yes, I get the hint. Now, shoo. Or I'll never get anything done." He focused on his computer screen, hoping that she'd get his hint. This was not a conversation he ever wanted to have with anyone, let alone his sister.  _ She'd never look at me the same way again. No one would.  _

Thankfully, she moved toward the door. Calling over her shoulder, she said, "Alright. Don't wait up for either of us." She winked and disappeared, leaving for her night out with Jace.

Alec felt the usual pang of worry for his siblings, though he knew it was irrational. They could take care of themselves. In fact, he pitied anyone that tried to start something with either of them.  _ Five years of self-defense classes sure pay off _ , he mused. Squashing the small part of him that wanted to run and catch up them, he returned to the sentence he had been reading and rereading for the past few minutes.  _ Focus, Alec. The faster you get through looking at these, the sooner you can continue thinking about anything but work. _

He loved being a doctor, he really did. He got to help people and make his parents proud at the same time. But that was the problem. Every day, with the exception of most Sundays, was a carbon copy of the last. Day in and day out, he followed the exact same schedule. He woke up, got ready for the day, grabbed a quick breakfast, and headed downtown to work for the next 13 hours. At the end of the day, he stumbled back home for dinner with his family before passing out on his bed. He felt like he was just going through the motions, the satisfaction that used to motivate him slowly seeping out, leaving him cold and dry.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the words on the screen.  _ I guess owning my own condo wouldn't be too bad. Less of a drive to get to the Institute _ . His eyes widened as he glanced at the address of the complex.  _ No way! I could- I could walk to work. Or run, if I really wanted to. _ A surge of something resembling excitement pulsed through him as he scanned his computer screen.  _ Under $3,000 a month for most of these? That's definitely no problem...  _

Scrolling up to the top of the page, he clicked on the link labeled, "Narrow Your Search." He quickly looked over his options, selecting the options that appealed to him the most.  _ In-Unit Laundry, most definitely. Parking would be preferred. One bed, one bath should be fine. At the very least it will make Jace reconsider before coming to my place to crash after late nights out with Izzy. Pets? Do siblings count? _ Settling on his specifications, he hit Submit. 

Three apartments popped up, lined up neatly in a row. _ $2050, $2723, and $2918. Decent prices for nice places. _ His eyes immediately fell on the middle one, and he clicked on it. Scanning the information, he slowly began to grin. It was an 830 square foot loft condo, complete with high ceilings and large windows. It had an HOA fee of $404 a month, a decent price, and the building even had a pool and fitness center.  _ Wow _ , he couldn't help but think.  _ Imagine living there? _

Then it hit him.  _ I could live there. I have the money, that's no problem. _ He read the list of luxuries, huffing out a loud exhale.  _ I'm used to living in nice laces, but this... _ He whistled.  _ This is something else, alright.  _

_ Do I really need to move out, though? _ Alec hesitated. It was a big change, a monumental decision, and he didn't want to rush into anything. Sighing, he pulled out his small notepad. He thought,  _ Izzy and Jace will definitely make fun of me for this, if they ever find out, _ and split it down the middle with a line of graphite. He labeled one half of his chart  _ Pros  _ and the other  _ Cons _ . Pressing his pencil to the former column, he began.

_ Alright. First, less travel time. Second, no loud family members. Third, privacy. _ Alec blushed as he thought of the extent to which that applied. Which led him to his next bullet point.  _ Fourth, boyfriend? _ He left the question mark there, barely resisting the urge to erase that final addition. Instead, he moved on to the other half of his chart. 

_ First, distance from family. _ Being away, though only a few miles away, from his siblings was something he'd never experienced. Even when he and Jace had gone to college to get the respective degrees, they had both came home to the same house to have dinner. And when Alec made it into Harvard, the whole family was uprooted and went to Boston with him as he studied there. Of course, after his education was done, the whole family naturally migrated back to their home state, New York. Alec shook his head, willing himself to stop reminiscing over the past and focus.  _ Second, independence.  _ He had never lived by himself before. What if he screwed everything up? He stared down at his notepad. 

Suddenly, Alec placed it down and turned back to his computer. Before he had a chance to change his mind or think about what he was doing, he typed his information into the box labeled, "Request a Tour." As his request was sent, he slumped back in his chair. He hadn't even considered the other two, he just acted, surprising even himself. He ran a hand across his face, wondering if he would regret this. Maybe, but that wouldn't matter. The deed was done. Alec was going to see the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo. Sorry for the lack of our favorite Warlock, I promise he'll show up soon enough. Exposition is important!  
> ;)


End file.
